Un Pouvoir sur Toi
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: YAOI Aizen x Ichigo AU: Un étudiant et son professeur se disputent jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux lance une réplique qui va tout changer. Un désir, une passion naît.


**Tite Kubo** est l'unique créateur des personnages utilisés ici, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent sur cette histoire, je partage juste ma passion pour l'écriture et rien d'autre.

Un OS sorti de nulle part pour fêter la rentrée (bonne chance à tous). J'aide l'Aizen x Ichigo quand je prends une pause dans l'écriture de mes originaux. D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle le moment où j'ai lu _**Cherry Lips**_ de la splendide **BonneNuit**, la première fanfiction avec ce pairing que j'aie jamais lue il y a deux ans. Après, je me suis mise à lire d'autres fanfictions du genre comme **_The Beautiful Lie_** de **Dracoqueen22** (cette dame est écrivain professionnel donc je vous laisse imaginer son niveau!), **_Lovelock_** de **Leonette**, **_Weekend Getaway_** de **Raicheru** (niveau publiable d'après les natifs!), A _**Sinner's Retribution**_ (viol!) de **Persistence**, je vous conseille **_Transition Between Good and Evil_** du même auteur, ce n'est pas du yaoi, mais je pense que si vous aimez vraiment ces deux personnages, vous passeriez un excellent moment en la lisant. Et d'autres que j'ai mises en favori en anglais. Dont celle de ma beta **SakaSandora** pour mon **_Haunted_**, **_Cerulean Skies_** (mpreg!).

Ce n'est que l'an dernier que je me suis réellement intéressée aux travaux francophones et j'avoue que les seules fanfictions en français qui correspondent vraiment à mes critères en matière d'écriture sont **_Partir en Cendres_** de **Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka**, _**Trahison**_ de **Turie-chan** et bien sûr _**La Part du Dragon**_ de l'excellente **Jijisub**. Autrement, j'ai lu certaines fanfictions de **Cherry-Duck** et d**'oOOOmerlette** qui sont prometteuses. Ayant été surprise du peu de fanfictions sur ce couple en général, je me suis mise à écrire d'une part pour m'entraîner à taper à l'ordinateur et d'autre part, pour partager mon amour de ce pairing. Ca fait quand même trois ans que j'adore ce pairing et je suis vraiment ravie que les événements récents dans le manga aient largement contribué à la soudaine popularité de ce couple. J'ai adoré ce pairing dès que je les ais vus ensemble sur la Colline du Sôkyoku et j'avoue qu'avant j'aimais déjà beaucoup Aizen et Ichigo. C'étaient mes deux chouchous et j'ai eu le coup de foudre en les voyant la première fois, chose rare en lisant pour moi.

Il s'agit d'un Univers Alternatif, donc pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, c'est pas bon pour vous.

Je remercie aimablement **Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka** qui a accepté d'être la **correctrice** de cette fanfiction et pour son **oeil d'expert** en matière de **Yaoi**. :)

**Avertissement:** Lemon en fin de chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong>Un Pouvoir sur Toi<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo n'y croyait pas du tout, on leur avait donné le pire emploi du temps de toute la promotion. En effet, étant étudiant à l'université, il se devait d'être présent le premier jour pour savoir quel serait son groupe et son emploi du temps. Il avait cours de huit heures du matin à huit heures du soir trois jours d'affilée et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir suivre l'ensemble des cours en bonnes conditions pendant ces journées.<p>

De plus, on leur avait à nouveau attribué un professeur qu'il haïssait par-dessus tout et qui n'hésitait pas à saquer les étudiants en toute impunité. Il était fini le temps où ils passaient le bac et où la correction de la copie dépendait uniquement du barème imposé par l'académie. Il aurait vraiment voulu ne plus avoir affaire à ce type.

-_Quelle poisse_, pensa-t-il.

Ce type n'aimait pas les gens qui ne suivaient pas les règles qu'il imposait et il n'hésitait pas à mettre des sales notes à ceux qui sortaient du rang comme il le disait. Il n'hésitait pas non plus à dire à chaque étudiant ses défauts en salle de cours, histoire de les rabaisser plus encore plus. Il aimait tout simplement prouver aux autres qu'il était le meilleur et que ses étudiants n'étaient que de la merde à côté. Bien entendu, Renji avait fait les frais de cet aspect de la personnalité de leur professeur mais au moins il s'était rassuré en disant:

-De toutes façons, j'ai déjà une place chez Kuchiki.

Ichigo, quant à lui, avait tout à prouver et d'une certaine manière, il préférait largement le défi qu'au fait de s'assurer une place grâce aux relations de sa fiancée. Il détestait le fait de devoir demander à quelqu'un de l'aide tout le temps et préférait largement faire ses preuves. Même si Kuchiki Byakuya lui avait proposé une excellente place dans son bureau, il avait poliment décliné l'offre.

Byakuya n'avait rien redit à sa décision mais avait gardé l'espoir que le jeune homme tomberait entre ses filets pour gagner plus de notoriété. En effet, Ichigo était prometteur dans son domaine et il serait excellent dans le domaine de la criminalité. On disait qu'il avait du flair et qu'il avait un grand sens moral mais un sens moral pour certains équivalait à une étourderie folle de sa part et à des possibilités infinies pour le manipuler.

-Tu pourras faire tes preuves, mon garçon, avait affirmé Byakuya.

Mais Ichigo n'était pas dupe et il savait bien que des gens pouvaient profiter de ses talents en matière de plaidoirie et de logique. Il était tout simplement un des meilleurs de sa promotion, mais il était sûr qu'il n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de son mentor Urahara Kisuke même si l'homme fondait tous ses espoirs en lui. Mais Ichigo savait qu'au moins, il devait faire ses preuves pour lui du moins.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

-Ichigo!

Le jeune homme fut tiré violemment de sa rêverie par la voix de son ami Renji pour l'inciter à le suivre dans l'amphi où allait se dérouler le premier cours. Ils devaient suivre un cours sur le droit pénal et la manière de l'appliquer dans un cas réel le plus judicieusement possible. Ichigo adorait ce cours, c'était sa spécialité et on savait qu'il était le meilleur dans ce domaine et Urahara le voyait bien réussir dans ce domaine, simplement Ichigo avait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir même s'il avait déjà acquis une certaine réputation.

Son professeur Urahara adorait le voir en cours et il ne ratait jamais une occasion de le saluer en plein amphi même si officiellement, le favoritisme n'était pas de mise, l'anonymat étant la garantie de l'équité disait-on. Mais ça n'empêchait pas certains professeurs de préférer certains par rapport aux autres et de le montrer au niveau des résultats d'examen. Cependant, Urahara savait qu'Ichigo était le meilleur et il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'il gagnerait vite une grande notoriété.

-C'est un plaisir de vous revoir tous réunis ici, commença Urahara de sa voix sûre et confiante.

Et le cours commença. Urahara narra l'histoire du droit pénal en citant de grands noms et des affaires particulièrement épineuses en matière de jugement. Ichigo, tout en écoutant, se dit qu'il avait beaucoup de chance de ne pas faire face à son professeur détesté en première heure et remerciait le dieu de la chance de lui avoir donné Urahara en premier avant l'autre. Ça lui permettait de se préparer mentalement à l'épreuve.

-Ichigo, pourriez-vous nous citer une affaire singulièrement difficile à démêler?

Une fois de plus, le jeune homme fut tiré de sa rêverie par un ami et il put à peine enregistrer ce que lui disait son professeur. Urahara ne s'en formalisa pas et répéta sa question. Ichigo y répondit, il connaissait par cœur tous les cas les plus difficiles à juger et il cita le cas d'un criminel en série particulièrement féroce ayant sauvagement violé puis assassiné des jeunes femmes plusieurs années auparavant.

-Très bien.

Son professeur lui adressa un sourire discret avant de continuer son exposé sur les moyens mis en œuvre pour pouvoir arrêter ce criminel et ensuite le juger. Bien sûr Urahara lui demanda quelques précisions. Le jeune homme se sentit soudainement mieux à l'idée d'affronter ensuite son professeur le plus détesté.

A la fin du cours, Urahara l'appela et lui demanda des nouvelles de son père, un clinicien de renom. Ichigo sourit en se souvenant des circonstances dans lesquelles son père et Urahara s'étaient rencontrés. Une affaire de criminel en série qui avait failli très mal tourner et coûter la vie à sa mère, alors jeune avocate. Masaki était tout de suite tombée sous le charme de son médecin.

-Comment vas-tu?

Ichigo regarda son mentor droit dans les yeux pour lui affirmer que tout allait pour le mieux mais Urahara avait eu vent des disputes qui opposaient le professeur du cours suivant et le jeune homme. Il put déceler une pointe de mensonge dans son regard. Il le savait pertinemment, le cours suivant ne serait pas des plus agréables pour le jeune homme, bien au contraire.

Mais Urahara ne s'en formalisa pas du tout, sachant que le jeune homme pourrait se murer dans son silence si on le pressait de questions et chacun savait que les silences d'Ichigo pouvaient durer une éternité... Il passa donc outre et préféra quitter l'amphithéâtre en souhaitant bonne chance au jeune homme.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Le fameux professeur arriva à l'heure et déballa ses affaires avec une rapidité déconcertante. Chaque étudiant savait que cet homme ne permettait aucune faiblesse de leur part et il savait en tirer profit. Et c'était certainement ce trait de sa personnalité qu'Ichigo aimait le moins. Autrement, c'était un très bon professeur et Ichigo l'acceptait mais ne l'admettait pas ouvertement.

-Il fait son show, affirmait-il...

Un jour, Ichigo et son professeur s'étaient violemment disputés devant tous les étudiants de sa promotion et ils avaient tous crus que le jeune homme et leur professeur se livraient à un jeu où le professeur défendait le criminel, et Ichigo, la victime.

Ils avaient beaucoup aimé la plaidoirie d'Ichigo mais celle du professeur, ingrate et sans scrupule, mais ils avaient tous crus que ça avait été fait pour encourager Ichigo à donner le meilleur de lui-même. Le sujet de la dispute portait sur les droits des autres et sur la façon dont leur professeur traitait ses étudiants. Il s'agissait d'un débat éthique mais teinté de ressentiment personnel.

-Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez tous revu votre façon de plaidoyer pendant la pause de deux mois...

Ichigo avait remarqué ce trait chez Aizen, il ne prononçait jamais le mot vacances, comme si c'était une sorte d'ignominie à ses yeux. Mais Ichigo voyait qu'il ne prenait jamais de vacances pour plaire aux autres. Leur professeur jugeait que choisir son gel consituait un travail à temps plein. Et son sourire, qui se voulait amical, sonnait faux aux yeux d'Ichigo.

Mais le professeur de rhétorique ne s'arrêta pas là dans son discours, en effet, il enchaîna tout de suite sur l'histoire de la rhétorique et les grands plaidoyers au cours de l'Histoire. Beaucoup de gens étaient toujours subjugués par la façon qu'il avait de narrer l'histoire. Ce n'était plus un cours avec lui, mais juste une pièce de théâtre avec un long monologue.

-Il est génial, déclara une fille répondant au nom de Menoly qui rêvait de pouvoir être dans son lit.

Cet homme avait simplement acquis une telle expérience en la rhétorique que personne n'osait lui couper la parole et Ichigo admirait ce trait même s'il le détestait. Il aurait tellement voulu détruire son image de professeur parfait jusqu'au bout des ongles et pourtant il chérissait cet aspect de lui. Il ne saurait dire si ce qui le liait à son professeur était de la jalousie ou un respect mêlé de dégoût.

Comme si cet homme était destiné à être son centre de mire, comme si cet homme devait être le centre de sa vie, à l'instar d'une âme-soeur... Ichigo se gifla d'avoir pensé ça de son professeur.

-Bien entendu, les tyrans grecs faisaient preuve d'une grande aisance à l'oral, c'est pourquoi...

Ichigo se lassa vite d'entendre son discours. Il le connaissait par cœur parce qu'il répétait des notions qu'il avait acquises depuis longtemps...

-Kurosaki, mon discours ne semble pas beaucoup vous intéresser...

Ichigo aurait pu tuer cet homme pour avoir osé le citer à nouveau, ne pouvait-il donc pas viser quelqu'un d'autre? Ne pouvait-il donc pas trouver une autre victime? Il était là pour assister à un cours, pas à une humiliation en règle bien que son professeur avait le pouvoir de faire sortir le meilleur de lui-même d'après ses amis. Mais il ne l'admettrait jamais car sa fierté ne le permettait pas.

-Votre discours m'intéresse monsieur... Mais je m'interrogeais juste sur le temps que vous preniez à vous coiffer.

Aizen sourit sarcastiquement face à tant de culot et Ichigo sut immédiatement qu'il était pris au piège. Aizen vit très bien que son étudiant venait de prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait osé dire et il ne s'empêcha pas de répondre:

-Et vous, quel parfum portez-vous?

Le ton d'Aizen était doux, suave et sa voix profonde accentuait la séduction implicite du moment et toutes les filles et certains hommes regardèrent Ichigo, jaloux. Mais seul Ichigo avait su déceler la pointe de moquerie dans la voix de leur professeur. Mais le mal était fait, beaucoup de gens pensèrent que Kurosaki était homosexuel. Il dut subir la jalousie de certains étudiants par rapport à l'intérêt que lui portait leur professeur et bien sûr, de son succès dans toutes les matières. Mais Renji le défendit à sa manière et Chad aussi.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

-Kurosaki, vous resterez ici, retentit la voix d'Aizen.

Sa voix perdit de sa séduction et son ton indiquait clairement qu'Ichigo n'avait pas à discuter. Ichigo soupira et dut faire face à son professeur si honni. Ses amis et certains étudiants – ceux qui l'avaient harcelé pendant le cours – le regardèrent, les uns avec compassion et les autres avec envie.

-Oui, Monsieur?

Aizen s'assit sur le bureau comme si c'était un trône. Son attitude montrait qu'il serait celui qui dominerait l'entretien. Son sourire cependant, cachait quelque chose mais Ichigo ne savait pas quoi et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il prit peur.

-Vous prenez un malin plaisir à vouloir semer la discorde dans mes cours et malheureusement pour vous, j'ai le droit de vous retirer des points. Vous perdriez ainsi votre statut de major de promotion, la première place.

Ichigo le regarda droit dans les yeux, sachant pertinemment que perdre sa place de major pouvait signifier la fin de ses rêves mais il ne devait pas se laisser abattre pour autant. Il devait tenir tête à ce type qui prenait plaisir à le descendre.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas un imbécile comme la plupart ici ou comme votre ami Renji. Et vous me semblez vif. Ceci dit... Jouons un peu...

Ichigo attendit la suite, subjugué presque malgré lui et ce qu'il avait dit sur ses amis, par la voix de son professeur. Il ne comprenait pas son envie soudaine de vouloir le laisser parler. Tout d'un coup, sans crier gare, les lèvres de son professeur se posèrent sur les siennes, effleurant à peine sa peau. Esquissant un léger mouvement des lèvres, Aizen provoqua une réaction chez Ichigo qui répondit au baiser sans se poser aucune de questions sur le pourquoi du comment de ses actions.

Ichigo approfondit le baiser en ouvrant ses lèvres et permit ainsi le passage de la langue de son aîné. Sentant cette dernière, Ichigo se colla tout contre le corps de son professeur et entourant de ses bras ses épaules larges et musclées. Il sentit aussi les bras d'Aizen se refermer dans son dos et le laissa mener la danse... Après tout, il était son professeur... Mais comme ledit professeur l'avait justement fait remarquer, il s'agissait d'un jeu. Leurs langues se touchèrent, valsèrent, tentaient de prendre le contrôle sur l'autre. L'une désirant lui faire passer le goût de l'humiliation, l'autre voulant montrer sa force, son pouvoir sur l'autre.

Aizen sentait que le plus jeune, par son manque d'endurance, d'expérience perdait du terrain. Ichigo haletait et menaçait de courber l'échine. Ichigo

-Arrêtez!

Il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire avec son professeur qui affichait un air triomphant. Il avait visiblement obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

-Aussi juteux que le fruit.

Aizen se moquait de lui...

-Cependant, il ne faut pas briser une étreinte de la sorte...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ichigo vomissait le contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette des toilettes, en se reprochant vivement de ce qu'il venait de faire: savourer un baiser partagé avec l'homme qu'il détestait depuis si longtemps. Et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était laissé prendre au jeu cet homme sans se poser la moindre question.

Mais le pire, c'était qu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il éprouvait des sentiments à l'égard de cet homme si détesté. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il se disputait constamment avec lui rien que dans le but de se faire remarquer par luiet ça, Aizen l'avait très bien compris. Il se souvint des commentaires des autres étudiants de sa promotion et dut admettre qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans leurs propos.

Peut-être que ce jeu venait d'autre chose, de plus profond, de plus secret. Une chose dont il s'apercevait à peine, un sentiment enfoui au fond de lui et ne cherchait qu'à éclore. Il sentait une bouffée de désir et même de la passion pour lui. De l'amour?

Il se pencha sur la porte pour reprendre sa respiration et calmer le rythme de son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas décemment se présenter comme ça à ses amis, ils se poseraient des questions auxquelles il ne répondrait pas, par honte.

-Quel merdier.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

-Ça va Ichigo? Il t'a retenu longtemps...

Renji s'était visiblement inquiété pour lui connaissant la réputation de cet homme malgré son succès chez les autres. Il avait suffisamment subi en sa présence pour avoir osé le défier devant tout le monde l'an passé. Il se souvenait clairement de la punition que lui avait infligé son prof, depuis il n'osait plus rien faire à son encontre et seul Ichigo pouvait se permettre de lui adresser des remarques désobligeantes.

-Toilettes, répondit Ichigo, ce qui n'était, en soi, pas un mensonge.

Mais Chad ne fut pas dupe, en effet, il savait toujours quand Ichigo mentait à son ton et à manière de se mouvoir. Ichigo n'était pas connu pour ses talents d'acteur et pourtant il savait qu'il ferait un excellent avocat: son honneur à défendre les autres décuplait son aptitude à convaincre, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Ichigo obtenait toujours d'excellentes notes en rhétorique.

-Passe-moi la salade Chad, demanda Ichigo.

Il ne voulait absolument pas s'étendre sur le sujet de son entretien avec son professeur en rhétorique. Il éprouvait une certaine gêne à l'idée qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour lui qu'il refoulait depuis trois ans. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement quand il prit le saladier mais il se contrôlait suffisamment pour ne pas casser le récipient.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent sans lui adresser la moindre remarque, respectant son silence.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Les jours suivants passèrent comme un rêve et Ichigo paraissait maussade même s'il s'efforçait de maintenir une image enjouée face à ses mais il n'avait jamais su leur mentir. Chad et Renji voyaient très bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre leur professeur et leur ami, mais leur ami il en avait fait un sujet tabou et ils se sentirent un peu exclus.

Urahara nota aussi le changement d'attitude chez Ichigo et il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait eu vent d'une dispute assez crue entre Aizen et son jeune protégé mais il savait que s'il essayait d'en parler, il le braquerait. Il s'abstint de tout commentaire même s'il lui demandait de temps à autre des nouvelles. Ichigo y répondait toujours de manière calme et sereine mais son attitude sonnait faux, Urahara savait que quelque chose de grave s'était passé pendant l'entretien entre Aizen et Ichigo.

Ichigo ne pouvait certainement pas dire à son protecteur et mentor qu'il avait embrassé un homme qu'il détestait. Il ne voulait pas non plus admettre devant Urahara Kisuke qu'il érpuvait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à nommer ce sentiment. Ce sentiment était complétement nouveau et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en faire.

Aizen quant à lui, ponctua son cours de remarques de plus en plus vicieuses à l'encontre du jeune homme mais continua à lui donner de bonnes notes sachant le talent de son élève. Mais il lui manquait le piment de leurs discussions pendant son cours et il devait y remédier au plus vite. Il avait une idée derrière la tête à ce sujet.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Un jour, Ichigo reçut une lettre dans son cahier de notes de cours. Il ouvrit avec suspicion et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'elle contenait une note signée de la main même d'Aizen. Il l'invitait à une soirée au restaurant le mieux coté de toute la région. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux y aller au risque de voir son honneur bafoué une fois encore dans un cours d'Aizen.

Le soir venu, il mit son plus beau costume, un ensemble noir à doublure de soie. Il portait également la cravate que lui avait offert Yuzu et la chemise que lui avait donné son père suite à une victoire écrasante en nationales de basket.

Il appela un taxi qui vint quelques minutes après et il fut devant l'hôtel-restaurant.

-Quatre étoiles, il se prive de rien.

Il pénétra dans l'établissement et demanda la table réservée au nom d'Aizen. Le réceptionniste le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire narquois.

-Cet homme ne se prive donc de rien en matière de belles choses, encore un qui va finir dans son lit, pensa-t-il.

Mais à voix haute:

-Monsieur vous attend dans un salon privé. Une chambre pour deux est également réservée.

Ichigo eut le souffle coupé en entendant cette nouvelle, il avait cru que son professeur l'invitait à un simple diner, pas à passer une nuit entière avec lui. Il avait l'impression d'être un jouet sexuel et de s'être fait roulé.

Un garçon vint à la rencontre du jeune homme et le pria de le suivre. Ichigo se tint silencieux et réalisait peu à peu ce qu'il allait faire cette nuit et avec qui. Il n'avait jamais été dans le lit de quiconque jusqu'à présent même si pour une raison étrange, le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé ne lui avait pas suffi.

-Voici votre table table, Monsieur.

Le garçon s'inclina et partit en direction de la cuisine, le laissant seul en compagnie d'Aizen. Il sentait son regard brûlant sur lui et n'osait pas le regarder en face. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était de quitter les lieux au plus vite malgré la chambre qu'Aizen avait réservé pour tous les deux.

-Tu es moins loquace que dans mon cours, Ichigo.

Le jeune homme sursauta quand il entendit son nom rouler dans la bouche de son professeur.

-Quelque chose te gênerait?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi cette invitation?

Aizen sourit, sachant que le jeune homme avait deviné ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, et le plaisir en serait d'autant plus grand d'ailleurs.

-Je suppose que tu ne peux plus te voiler la face...

Ichigo fronça les sourcils à l'entente de cette réponse, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aimerait pas la suite. Mais le garçon vint avec le premier plat et Ichigo n'eut donc pas le loisir de répliquer. Il se tut pour le moment bien entendu.

-Je n'ai même pas commandé...

Aizen sourit narquoisement face à tant de candeur.

-J'ai commandé.

Bien entendu, Ichigo ne sut répondre à cela et hésita à prendre ses couverts en main, ne sachant pas quelle devait être la conduite à adopter face à son professeur. C'était la première fois qu'ils mangeraient ensemble et en amis d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Un coup d'œil de la part de son hôte l'incita à prendre sa fourchette. Prenant une bouchée du plat qu'on lui avait servi, il regarda son hôte du coin de l'œil et décida qu'il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi attrayant.

L'homme portait un ensemble noir en lin qui lui donnait une attitude seigneuriale, il portait une écharpe pourpre autours du cou accentuant la finesse de ses traits. Ichigo laissa ses yeux se promener sur ses mains puissantes et son regard fut attiré par un anneau qu'il ne portait jamais à l'université. Cet anneau portait les armoiries d'une ancienne dynastie et Ichigo parut étonné qu'Aizen appartienne à cette lignée.

Aizen avait noté le jeu de son jeune invité mais n'en tint pas compte au contraire, cette idée le faisait sourire. Il appréciait vraiment le jeune homme, trop pour l'utiliser comme il l'avait fait pour les autres. Il ne se le permettrait pas. Mais cette attraction nouvelle le dérangeait, c'était une expérience différente de ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors.

Les heures passèrent et plusieurs mets parvinrent à leur table, plus exquis les uns que les autres. Ichigo et Aizen avaient entamé une conversation amicale et polie sur l'ensemble des lois et avait viré sur des sujets quotidiens comme les goûts d'Ichigo qu'il hésitait à dévoiler. Mais il lui fit tout de même part de son amour de Shakespeare à Aizen et Aizen lui parla de son amour de la calligraphie. D'ailleurs, il lui offrit une œuvre calligraphiée de sa propre main, Ichigo trouva le livre merveilleux comme s'il s'agissait d'une œuvre d'art unique.

Tout en discutant, les deux hommes s'étaient fait des avances de plus en plus pressantes. Ichigo avait plusieurs fois touché la main d'Aizen et Aizen, en se levant de temps à autre, effleurait de ses ces lèvres, celles du jeune homme, ne pouvant se retenir de lui montrer l'envie de le voir dans ses bras. Une fois, ils s'étaient levés tous deux et s'étaient embrassés à pleine bouche dans le salon privé, laissant leurs langues se balader sur celle de l'autre.

Puis la soirée s'acheva quand le serveur vint à leur table en demandant aimablement:

-J'espère que vous avez passé une agréable soirée, messieurs.

Aizen répondit:

-Plus qu'agréable...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ichigo et Aizen se lançaient des œillades pendant qu'on les conduisait à leur chambre, ils avaient besoin d'être ensemble, de se sentir, de se toucher au plus vite, leurs corps le leur demandaient.

-Votre chambre messieurs.

Les deux hommes saluèrent le jeune garçon d'étage tout en pénétrant dans l'immense chambre de l'hôtel. Selon leur guide , c'était la meilleure chambre de l'hôtel et Ichigo s'assit sur un des fauteuils en face d'une table. Il sembla attendre quelque chose... Il n'osait pas regarder Aizen en face. Il savait que cet homme avait dû en voir d'autres que lui et avait peur qu'il ne le jette comme eux.

-De quoi as-tu peur ? demanda Aizen, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Ichigo le regarda droit dans les yeux:

-C'est ma première fois, répondit-il.

Aizen fronça les sourcils et s'approcha doucement d'Ichigo de peur de le brusquer, qu'il se braque au dernier moment. Il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, sachant que la première fois était toujours la plus douloureuse – il était lui-même passé par là.

-Je serai doux et je ne te forcerai pas – je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Ichigo lui lança un regard douloureux avant d'ajouter:

-Vas-tu me... laisser tomber... comme les autres?

Ils étaient passés au tutoiement de façon naturelle, comme de vieux amis, des futurs amants. Ils étaient parvenus à s'entendre, et même se comprendre, ils réalisaient même leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Mais Ichigo manquait encore de confiance en Aizen pour être parfaitement à l'aide avec lui.

-Non, tu es le seul et unique pour lequel j'éprouve cette attirance.

Il l'attira à lui tout en le menant avec une douceur telle qu'Ichigo ne se sentit pas brusqué, menacé ou même forcé. Il aimait cette douceur, elle lui permettait de prendre confiance. Il posa fébrilement sa main sur son torse et Aizen le laissa faire, préférant laisser le jeune homme faire le premier pas.

Aizen posa ses lèvres délicatement sur celles de son jeune amant et Ichigo y répondit timidement malgré son désir. Il leurfallut un certain temps pour qu'Ichigo s'habitue à nouveau au contact des lèvres d'Aizen sur les siennes. Aizen devinait que c'était la perspective de devoir partager son lit avec lui qui avait refroidi ses ardeurs, Ichigo était tellement candide mais il aimait ce trait chez lui, il le trouvait adorable.

Puis Ichigo osa enfin entrouvrir ses lèvres pour laisser passer la langue chaude de son amant sur la sienne, il voulait accentuer le contact avec lui. Leurs langues dansèrent l'une sur l'autre et Ichigo sentit deux mains puissantes se poser sur son dos. Il se laissa aller à cette étreinte tout en resserrant ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant. Ichigo sentit que sa veste et sa cravate furent enlevées au cours de leur baiser passionné et il enleva avec candeur la veste et l'écharpe d'Aizen.

Ce dernier lui caressa les cheveux pour qu'il prenne plus d'assurance et Ichigo sentit le besoin d'arracher la chemise de son amant. Séduit par tant de passion, Aizen prit un soin particulier à déboutonner la chemise de son jeune amant. Ichigo sentait l'air frais frôler sa peau nue. Il se colla un peu plus contre Aizen pour sentir sa peau chaude tout contre la sienne.

Ichigo se sentit basculer contre le lit et s'il éprouva de l'inquiétude, il n'en laissa rien transparaître. Seules comptaient les caresses de son amant et son pantalon partit avec ces caresses. Bientôt, il fut complètement nu contre le corps de son amant encore vêtu de son pantalon. Il en grogna de déplaisir.

-Oui, Ichigo?

Ichigo regarda Aizen avec le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait sur son corps:

-Ton pantalon me gêne.

Aizen rit doucement, Ichigo malgré son inexpérience, se montrait plutôt passionné.

-Tu en veux plus? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille...

Ichigo hocha de la tête et Aizen sourit tout en enlevant ses derniers vêtements. Ichigo rougit timidement et de plaisir quand il vit le corps de son amant. Il était bien bâti et il se leva doucement pour toucher les abdominaux d'Aizen. Ce dernier laissa Ichigo faire pour qu'il gagne en assurance et il se glissa sur le corps de son jeune amant tout en douceur, rien ne pressait et il fallait bien qu'Ichigo prenne de l'assurance.

Ichigo sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine en attendant la suite. Il respira lourdement mais Aizen prononça quelques paroles rassurantes à son oreille pour le détendre, il ne lui ferait rien de mal, rien de ce qu'il ne voudrait pas lui et Ichigo put à nouveau respirer correctement. Aizen passa ses mains sur les hanches de son jeune amant et sentit les jambes de son jeune amant se lever instinctivement. Il en profita pour caresser les cuisses chaudes d'Ichigo jusqu'à sentir son orifice.

Le corps d'Ichigo se crispa lorsqu'il sentit le premier doigt pénétrer son intimité et ses lèvres se contractèrent. Mais Aizen fut très patient, il pénétra de son doigt lentement et doucement cette intimité pour bien préparer Ichigo. Ichigo prit du temps pour s'habituer à la sensation et laissa un deuxième doigt le pénétrer. Aizen toucha un point particulier au fond de lui et Ichigo en frissonna de désir et de plaisir. Il en cria de plaisir. Il se détendit complètement sous les intrusions répétées d'Aizen.

Aizen lentra un troisième doigt et Ichigo, s'il éprouva une légère douleur, ne le montra pas et Aizen fut soulagé de voir qu'Ichigo on lui faisait pleinement confiance. Il lui baisa le torse et les lèvres à plusieurs reprises pour lui montrer toute son affection pour lui. Ichigo répondit à certains de ses baisers mais le besoin de sentir quelque chose d'autre se faisait de plus en plus pressant, les doigts ne le rassasiait plus.

On aimerait peut-être voir un peu plus l'état d'Ichi, du genre s'il gémit…

-Tu veux quelque chose, mon chéri?

Ichigo fit la moue, moue qu'Aizen trouva plus que séduisante.

-Plus... parvint à dire Ichigo.

Aizen lui baisa les lèvres et il retira ses doigts un à un sans le blesser. Il se positionna ensuite et Ichigo sentit quelque chose d'énorme, de dur le pénétrer et la douleur fut vive, très vive. Aizen dut le rassurer à nouveau et se montra patient malgré son désir de plus en plus fort. S'il n'avait pas cette maîtrise parfaite de lui-même, il aurait certainement dévoré Ichigo en un instant.

Ichigo se laissa aller lorsqu'il entendit la voix douce et suave de son amant à son oreille et décida encore une fois de lui faire confiance. Il laissa le sexe de son amant le pénétrer de plus en plus profondément jusqu'à atteindre un point précis et Ichigo sentit des frissons de plaisir hérisser sa peau à chaque fois qu'Aizen touchait ce point précis au fond de lui et il ne lui laissait aucune seconde de répis.

Aizen fit plusieurs mouvements de va-et-vient et Ichigo sentait le plaisir prendre peu à peu possession de son corps, se laissant à la merci de cet homme fort et dominant sans la moindre honte. Il le laissa le prendre totalement et en ressentit un plaisir de plus en plus intense. Il se perdait dans ce bonheur et il en demandait de plus en plus.

Ichigo passa ses mais autours des épaules d'Aizen pour l'inciter à lui en donner plus et il vouait ressentir la puissance de l'homme en lui.

Aizen pressa son sexe plusieurs fois: selon les désirs du plus jeune, accentua la force des coups et Ichigo sentit qu'il allait venir bientôt, très bientôt. Il cria de plaisir et il se plaqua contre l'homme lorsqu'il sentit l'orgasme prendre possession de son corps et Aizen dut faire donner quelques coups supplémentaires pour pouvoir venir lui aussi. Tous deux tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ichigo sentit des couvertures le couvrir pendant qu'il s'endormait dans les bras puissants de son amant, et il savourait encore cette sensation de plaisir intense.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Les jours suivants, ils se retrouvaient dans des couloirs vides de la faculté pour se laisser aller à leurs ébats amoureux. Personne ne les surprit pendant des mois et des mois, gardant secrète leur relation. Mais ils se disputaient toujours dans les cours de rhétoriques pour faire comme s'ils étaient toujours les pires ennemis. Un jour, une femme de ménage les surprit et alerta tout le personnel qui fut bientôt au courant.

Suivit le corps enseignant et bientôt la rumeur se répandit chez les étudiants. Bientôt, ils leur fut impossible de se cacher et n'hésitèrent plus à s'afficher en public. Kisuke qui s'était toujours douté que quelque se passait entre eux, fut le seul qui prit vraiment bien la nouvelle. Chad et Renji, bien que franchement surpris au début, ne firent aucun commentaire, respectant le choix de leur ami et le défendaient avec ardeur.

Et Kuchiki Byakuya perdit à tout jamais l'espoir que Kurosaki travaillerait un jour pour lui. Quel gâchis.

* * *

><p><strong>Verdict?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Les commentaires ou reviews sont toujours appréciés!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Comme je réponds toujours aux reviews, j'ai créé ce topic pour répondre aux lecteurs qui n'ont pas de compte.<br>**

http:/ forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 94251/ 49101585/ 1/


End file.
